1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vibration sensor, and more particularly to a vibration sensor arrangement which is responsive to a structural block susceptible to vibrations and which converts changes in the position of the block, caused by vibration, to corresponding electrical signals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One prior art vibration sensor of the type disclosed herein includes a semiconductor strain gauge which has its electrical resistance varying with the magnitude of vibrations and which converts the resistance changes to corresponding analog voltage outputs in the form of vibration detection signals. In the prior art vibration sensor, the changes in the electrical resistance provided by the sensor, in response to the vibrations, are extremely small and a very complicated electrical circuit arrangement must be provided for preventing noise signal occurrences. Another disadvantage of the conventional sensor is that the semiconductor element is very susceptible to temperature drifts and therefore its operating temperature range must be limited to about -30.degree. C. to about +100.degree. C.